


По системе Станиславского

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Тэрон читал об этом, звучало не так страшно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По системе Станиславского

Серьезно, это его первая большая роль, да еще с такими монстрами кино, как Колин Ферт, Марк Стронг и Сэмюэл Л. Джексон. Поэтому совершенно нормально, что он боится до трясучки в коленях. И в какой-то момент обнаруживает себя гуглящим всевозможные актерские практики. Система Станиславского, как утверждает любая статья, самая суровая, но (это уже утверждают не все) и самая действенная. На самом деле, роль Эггси не очень сложная, Тэрон находит много общего между ними, но выложится хочется на полную, так что он решает попробовать. 

1\. Действие - основа сценического искусства.  
Станиславский говорит, что невозможно теоретически научиться актерскому мастерству, нужно непосредственно перенимать его у наставника. Вполне естественно, что Тэрон выбирает Колина - с ним у него больше всего сцен, они пока заняты читкой сценария и он внимательно наблюдает за Фертом, чтобы потом воплотить его стиль настоящего джентльмена, в которого и должен превратиться Эггси в конце.   
Он пытается разложить каждый поступок Эггси до простейших действий, понять, что двигало им, и к чему он стремится. А потом собрать тысячу микрожеланий, малейших стремлений в одну цель, к которой он должен стремиться. Не считая флешбека, фильм начинается с того, что Эггси стоит перед зеркалом и внимательно смотрит на себя. Тэрон проводит несколько часов перед зеркалом, стараясь уловить каждую мысль Гэри Анвина. Он думает про отца, которого не помнит, про мать и сестру, про отчима. Вспоминает все упущенные возможности от заброшенной учебы до ухода с военной службы. И в какой-то момент практически переполняется отчаянием, никакого светлого будущего его не ждет. Но он вспоминает о сестре, которая настоящая прелесть, о маме, которую очень любит, о друзьях, в конце концов и на душе становится немного легче. Все это вместе неясный, мутный комок чувств, в котором есть и злость на мир и самого себя, и разочарование, и любовь и много еще чего, и Тэрон-Эггси не знает, кого толком видит в зеркале. Он всматривается до боли в глазах,но не может понять, но он точно знает, что стремится к чему-то хорошему. Ему кажется, это именно то, что нужно. Из мельчайших деталей складывается Гэри Эггси Анвин до того, как он встретил Гарри Харта. 

2\. Не играть, а жить.  
Тэрон подходит к этому ответственно - проводит в зале пожалуй даже больше времени, чем нужно, читает оригинальный комикс, гуляет по неблагополучным районам Лондона, записывается на курсы экстремального вождения. Конечно, вряд ли ему доверят самому исполнять эту сцену самому, но хотя бы попытаться он может. На треке оказывается совсем не так, как он ожидал, адреналин переполняет его, рядом находится опытный инструктор, поэтому кажется, что все возможно. Тэрону хочется кричать, смеяться и вжимать педаль в пол. Когда они не вписываются в поворот и влетают в ограждение из покрышек, энтузиазм ничуть не исчезает. Хочется быстрее, лучше, хочется гнать, не останавливаясь. Он обещает себе не забрасывать тренировки, потому что это слишком круто, чтобы останавливаться.   
Тэрон устраивает себе киномарафон старых фильмов, в основном с Хебперн, потому что она действительно невероятная. В старых фильмах есть какое-то особое очарование, наивность. Он вспоминает диалог Галахада и Валентайна о бондиане, которая выглядит как сказка. И бесподобная игра - ничто не отвлекает от нее, они такие искренние и настоящие. Смотря на Холли и Пола, именно на них, а не на Одри и Джорджа, Тэрон понимает, что такое проживать роль, а не играть ее. Он вполне понимает, почему Эггси любит старые фильмы.  
На второй читке сценария он уже чувствует себя более уверенно, кажется он успешно вливается в образ. Он ловит на себе одобрительный взгляд Колина и не может удержаться от счастливой улыбки.

3\. Анализ.  
Актер должен уметь анализировать и Тэрон, как прилежный ученик анализирует даже самые простейшие эмоции - наслаждение от холодного пива и пиццы, разбирает, что он чувствует при утренней пробежке, прислушивается к тому, как болят мышцы после долгой тренировки. Разбирает до мелочей ощущения при встрече с родителями,, коллегами, друзьями.   
Гоняя на треке, он снова полностью отдается власти адреналина, но какой-то маленькой частью сознания продолжает анализировать свои чувства. Натренировавшись на себе он начинает присматриваться к своим коллегам. Как Софи смущается, разговаривая с Марком, как сам Марк терпеливо выдерживает долгую примерку, как Сэмюэл смешит свою гримершу. Но больше всего внимания Тэрон уделяет Колину. Он наблюдает, раскладывает его до простейших действий и эмоций. Ферт слегка морщится, сменяя футболку с джинсами на костюм, но выглядит в нем идеально, как будто родился в нем. Как спокойно не замечает всех девушек, которые из последних сил держаться, чтобы не упасть к его ногам. Их Тэрон тоже анализирует и понимает, что чем-то его эмоции по отношению к коллеге по съемкам похожи на их.   
Эта мысль не дает ему покоя,он все крутит ее так и этак, рассматривает свое восхищение с разных сторон и приходит к выводу, что Колином невозможно не восхищаться, он действительно невероятный. Тэрон продолжает его анализировать, и это внимание невозможно не заметить, но Ферт лишь улыбается и треплет его по плечу, возможно он тоже переносит отношение своего героя к Эггси на Тэрона.. Станиславский пишет, что так и бывает, что это правильно, когда герой влияет на твою личность, когда какие-то моменты роли становятся клочьями твоей собственной жизни. Вот только у Тэрона все наоборот, он думает, что это нормально,но пожалуй, Эггси иногда слишком долго и восторженно смотрит на Гарри. Он пытается не пускать это в роль, отгородить свое теперь уже чрезмерное восхищение Фертом от восхищения Эггси Гарри, но у него плохо получается, а Вон хвалит его, так что он смиряется. Продолжать анализировать свое отношение к Колину ужасно не хочется, но он делает это уже по привычке, но не знает, к чему придет в конце концов.

4\. Простота, логика и последовательность.  
Тэрон раз за разом раскладывает чувства Эггси к Гарри: легкое недоверие, радость при упоминании отца, злость, потрясение, разочарование, радость, восхищение, волнение, радость, злость, сожаление, боль. Он не знает, почему так зациклился именно на этих отношениях, безусловно, они являются одними из центральных, но он прогоняет их раз за разом, как заевшая пленка.   
Это имеет и свои плюсы, все сцены с Колином идут как по маслу, но с другой стороны он уже окончательно запутался, где его восхищение коллегой, а где восхищение Эггси - Гарри. Разложить это не получается, все эмоции так сильно наслаиваются друг на друга, что кажется, если тронешь - взорвется. Он запоздало вспоминает комментарии, что у системы Станиславского есть один большой минус - ты слишком сильно растворяешься в роли, перестаешь проводить границу между собой и персонажем. Когда Тэрон читал об этом, звучало не так страшно. На самом деле, он не знает, что с этим делать, обратиться к кому-нибудь за советом он почему-то стесняется, особенно к Колину. И вот это он практически заставляет себя не анализировать.  
Поэтому все, что ему остается - разбирать эмоции, мотивы и поступки Эггси. Это гораздо проще, но теперь ему кажется что-то крамольное в том, как он смотрит на Гарри. На площадке сдерживаться еще получается, даже Мэтью не одобрит, если Эггси вдруг начнет в буквальном смысле вешаться на Галахада. Но вот вне площадки Тэрон терпит поражение по всем фронтам. Он чувствует, что буквально бегает за Колином, всеми это воспринимается нормально, вся съемочная группа смотрит на Ферта слегка влюбленными глазами, но он знает, что это уже не простое восхищение и восторг более старшим и опытным товарищем. Тэрон отчаянно не хочет называть эти чувства даже в мыслях, но когда он закидывает на Колина ногу на Комикконе (фото, разумеется мгновенно распространяется по всему интернету), все становится слишком простым и очевидным. По крайней мере, для него. Он очень надеется, что только для него. 

5\. Сверхзадача и сквозное действие  
Станиславский пишет, что не нужно пренебрегать сверхзадачей, актеры обязаны проникнуться идеями своих персонажей и донести их. Он смотрит на образ Эггси и думает, что сквозное действие практически в каждом его поступке - доброта. Он не озлобился, хотя жизнь у него была не сахар, и он конечно, не будет подставлять вторую щеку, но он не способен причинить вред невиновному или пройти мимо того, кому требуется помощь.   
Он очень старается показать это, и кажется, у него получается.Как-то раз они с Софи практически всю ночь разговаривают про персонажей и в какой-то момент начинают отыгрывать куски из сценария. Тэрон держит Софи за руки и говорит ей, что все получится, что он верит в нее. Она благодарит его, и ладони у нее влажные, а сами руки немного дрожат, так, что на секунду он верит, что ей предстоит полет в неизвестность.   
Несколько секунд они не двигаются, просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом Куксон устало кладет голову ему на плечо. Тэрон осторожно высвобождает свою руку и гладит ее по голове. Они довольно долго сидят в таком странном полуобъятии, и когда Софи прижимается к нему сильнее, а потом высвобождается, он чувствует какое-то особенное единение с ней. Они не говорят об этом, но Тэрону кажется, что если он расскажет ей про то, что запутался где он, а где его персонаж, она поймет.   
Через несколько дней они снимают сцену разговора Эггси и Гарри после в доме последнего, Тэрон видит разочарование в глазах Колина-Галахада, и его обжигает таким стыдом, как будто перетряхивает всю его сущность. Он проговаривает свои слова по сценарию, они получаются тихими, невнятными, но кажется, это то, что нужно. Гарри говорит ему, чтобы он оставался у него дома и что он разберется с ним когда вернется. Звучит крик: “Снято”, и Тэрон понимает, что ему сейчас еще играть как он наблюдает за сценой смерти, а потом смертью Гарри.   
Он как будто отстраняется, такое впечатление, что в этот момент Тэрон Эджертон существует незримой тенью, где-то очень далеко, и есть только Гэри Анвин, который наблюдает за своим наставником. Он не отыгрывает, проживает эту сцену, эту смерть. Вон, кажется, очень доволен, но его сил хватает только на то, чтобы пробормотать что-то невнятное и доплестись до трейлера.   
Тэрон лежит так несколько часов, пытаясь прийти в себя, отделить Эггси от себя, отстраниться от этой боли. В какой-то момент он не выдерживает и звонит Колину, чтобы просто убедиться, что он жив, с ним все в порядке.   
Голос Ферта звучит немного удивленно, но он кажется все понимает и несколько минут говорит о чем-то, Тэрон не вслушивается в слова, только в голос, совершенно обыденный и живой. На заднем плане что-то кричат дети и Колин со смехом шикает на них, и это убеждает его в реальности происходящего как нельзя лучше. Колин Ферт собирается ужинать со своей семьей. Тэрон Эджертон лежит в своем темном трейлере и грызет подушку. Это реальность, и она лучше, чем реальность Эггси.

6\. Коллективность  
У них подобрался удивительный каст - со всеми очень легко,никто не звездится, все упорно работают и дружелюбно относятся друг другу. Основного каста их три на три - Ферт, Стронг и Джексон в качестве наставников и Тэрон, Софи и София в качестве молодых дарований. Правда, с Сэмюэлем и Бутеллой у них мало общих сцен, но в какой-то момент они все-таки собираются вместе и идут в какой-то небольшой паб. Мэтры наперебой травят байки, Тэрон с девушками тоже вспоминают какие-то моменты со съемок, и это на удивление уютный вечер.   
После пятой пинты пива Эджертон чувствует приятную расслабленность, все проблемы уходят на задний план, и становится не важно, Эггси он или Тэрон, главное, что Колин-Гарри аккуратно садит его в такси и позволяет спать на своем плече, пока они едут до отеля. Коллектив - это очень важно, думает Тэрон. Особенно, когда благодаря ему ты можешь уткнуться в шею своему коллеге по съемкам.  
Голова на утро ужасно болит, но это стоит того.

7\. Воспитание театром  
Искусство должно воспитывать, считал Станиславский. Тэрон сомневается, что их фильм воспитает кого-нибудь, но хотя бы развлечет. А его он точно воспитал. Не говоря о бесценном актерском опыте, полученном благодаря коллегам по цеху, он вжился в роль, буквально сросся с Эггси и расставаться с ним невыносимо грустно. Но он с облегчением понимает, что может с ним расстаться, хотя основательный кусок личности Гэри Анвина теперь настолько слился с личностью Тэрона, что не разберешь уже где кто. Но он может отпустить эту историю, по крайней мере до сиквела, но он не уверен, что осмелится снова использовать систему Станиславского. С другой стороны, любая его игра теперь кажется недостаточно правдоподобной, как будто он надевает маску персонажа, а не становится им.  
Он надеется, что спустя некоторое время Эггси отдалится от него, станет далеким призраком, а вместе с ним уйдут и эти ненужные чувства. Он отлично понимает, что они принадлежат не Гэри Анвину, но все равно надеется. Спустя полгода, которые он из всего каста общается только с Софи, да и то не слишком часто, начинается промо-тур, и разумеется, на каждом интервью его спрашивают о Колине. Он и рассказывает, в конце концов, он наконец может поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь, как ему повезло.   
Да, Колин такой же совершенный, каким кажется, глаза женщин стекленеют, когда он проходит по коридору, а еще… Слова льются без остановки, Тэрон заполняет тишину беспрерывным монологом, малозначимой ерундой. Он боится выдать свои чувства, и поэтому прячет их на самом видном месте - фансервис сейчас в тренде, Колин известный актер, а Тэрон - начинающий, ему просто положено восхищаться им.   
Теперь он играет новую роль - восхищенного юного парня, и весь мир видит, как хорошо ему это удается.


End file.
